


Had a Great Fall

by Megabat



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: My art work for Tallihensia's story Had a Great Fall -Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.... After the tornadoes went through Smallville (canon end S1 Tempest), brought down a portion of the Luthor castle, and trapped Jonathan in with a reporter that knows Clark's secrets, lives have been shattered, some irrevocably. For what is left, how then can they come together and be fixed? This story is about the journey to the end of the night... and the beginning of a new day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Had a Great Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030704) by [Tallihensia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia). 



I lost a lot of links to my work when I had to take it all down from photobucket so I am slowly reposting it all. 

 

Story Cover 

As usual this artwork is made for fun, do not copy, repost or claim as your own.

See next page for banners....


	2. Story Banners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some story banners

As usual this artwork is made for fun, do not copy, repost or claim as your own.

See next page for family portrait....


	3. Family Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Family Picture

 

As usual this artwork is made for fun, do not copy, repost or claim as your own.


End file.
